gattacafandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Anton Freeman
Valid/Invalid status: invalid 'Biography' Birth When Vincent was born a DNA analysis from him indicated a high probability of a few medical disorders, including a 99% probability of heart disorder and an expected life expectancy of 30.2 years. His father named him Vincent Anton Freeman instead of Anton Freeman, not wanting a son with genetic defects to be named after him. 'Early Life' He dreamed of becoming an astronaut despite his family telling it was not going to happen. Morrow decides to let Freeman borrow his ladder and let him stay at his apartment in exchange for rent. After months of multiple changes to match his appearance to Morrow, Freeman is finally ready and applies for Gattaca. He gets an interview, which actually just consists of a DNA test, and gets accepted. In Gattaca Employment Freeman becomes the company's top celestial navigator while working for Gattaca and is chosen to go on the manned spaceflight to Saturn's moon, Titan. A week before the spaceflight launch, one of the managing directors (of the mission) is bludgeoned to death in his office. During the investigation, someone finds an eyelash. When they scan it, they find Vincent's old "Invalid" profile and image. The police are now on the case, thinking that Vincent murdered the managing director. During an exercise session at Gattaca, Vincent experiences a rapid heartbeat while jogging on a treadmill and had to sit out, proving that the DNA analysis about Vincent's potential heart disorder was not completely rubbish. While working for Gattaca, Vincent meets another employee named Irene Cassini. She is resigned to her less favorable treatment in Gattaca due to her high probability of heart failure; her initial attraction to Vincent is largely due to his perceived "second to none" superiority, causing her to be slightly jealous. 'Cover Blown' After one close call, Irene finally figures out the real identity of "Jerome" and that he is actually the "Invalid" that the police were looking for under suspicion of killing the managing director. She is aghast and immediately leaves, only to be stopped by Vincent. He convinces her that he is still the same man as he was when impersonating Jerome; she believes this, and their relationship is saved. 'The Journey to Titan' Just hours before his liftoff, Jerome bids Vincent a final farewell, also providing him with two lifetime supplies of urine and blood. He also gives him a note, telling him not to open it until he gets upstairs. Right before going off on the trip, he must take one more urine test. As he thought there would be no more tests, Vincent did not bring a pack of Jerome's urine. However, the doctor taking the test, Doctor Lamar, has been aware of Vincent's impersonation of Jerome and being a degenerate for some time, and also says that he has a son who's "not all that they promised" and that looks up to the Vincent, despite Vincent's heart problems. Lamar ignores the scan, letting Vincent go to Titan. As the rocket lifts off, Jerome kills himself in an incinerator while wearing his second place medal. Vincent opens the letter from Jerome, which turns out to be a lock of Jerome's hair. Also, Vincent suddenly has a rush of sadness of leaving Earth, despite being treated like a second-rate human. He further muses that "they say every atom in our bodies was once a part of a star," and wonders, "Maybe I'm not leaving, maybe I'm going home." Category:Characters Category:Gattaca Universe